


Don't. Touch. Angela.

by Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy





	Don't. Touch. Angela.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multikicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multikicker/gifts), [BethCyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethCyra/gifts), [Tmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/gifts).



Many, many people saw "Mercy" as the most kind, passive, caring and unfortunately the weakest member of the Overwatch.

She was a healer, a pacifist and I guess some people had a problem with that. Those people would be Talon.

Now, Mercy was very weak at the battlefield. She was excelent at supporting her team but couldn't defend herself very well. That was her team's job.

But that wasn't an option 100% of the time. So any chance Talon could get to capture her, they would take it.

One time, a talon operative, Widowmaker, got a chance. Mercy was poisoned by her venom mine and couldn't speak coherent words for a few seconds. It was all the time she had to approach her and smack her head with the stock of her sniper rifle, knocking her out to the ground.

Sadly for her, Pharah witnessed the whole thing from above. She flew down and fired off a concusive blast, sending Widowmaker a few meters back.

Pharah landed right between the now passed out Angela and Widowmaker. She glanced at Angela to check if she was still breathing. She was. She had a nasty bruise on her right eye but she was alive. Her vital signs displayed on her visor were stabilizing. The nanites in her body were working.

Then she looked back at Widowmaker who just got stabilized on her feet. "You just hit Angela." 

Widowmaker brushed something off her shoulder.

"Yes. If we torture her enough and break her will, she will become one of us." There was a distinct accent with her tone and she raised her gun. When she moved her head down to look at the scope she didn't see anything. 

She looked back up.

Pharah was right in front of her.

Split second later her gun was tossed away. She was in a bad situacion. Hand to hand combat with Pharah. Very bad.

Pharah was in her full armor suit and she was in nothing but a skin-tight suit. Pharah had close combat training and Widowmaker... well... wasn't very good.

Widow started running away and Pharah gave chase. Grapple hook ready, she aimed it at the ledge of a nearby building and tried to get away.

Nope.

"You're not getting away!" Pharah growled and grabbed her ankle and pulled tight, breaking the grappling hook line and slamming Widowmaker down to the ground face first.

A weak grunt from Widowmaker, she slowly tried to get back up, but she was hurting. She fell pretty hard but she managed to soften some of it with her hands.

When she got back to her feet, Pharah delivered a striking blow to her ribs with her knuckled right hand. A few ribs were probably broken. 

Another agonizing blow to her left side. There goes a few more ribs. Her heavy breaths even made it worse. 

She struggled to keep her balance and another strike to her head knocked her down to the ground.

Pharah observed her, laying down in pain, tapping her ear to activate her communicator. 

"Are you calling Talon?" Pharah nonchantly said as she took out her pistol she always kept on her side.

"Let me take care of that for you." Fareeha kneeled down and removed her earpiece and put it close to her mouth. "Talon? I think your agent Widowmaker has something to tell you." 

Gunshot.

Pharah put a bullet through Widow's right hand palm. Widowmaker screamed. She won't be using that hand for shooting anymore.

Then she put the earpiece closer to Widos's mouth as she proceded to break her right index finger. Widowmaker screamed in agony again.

Then she stopped and put the earpiece closer to herself again. "I understand you are trying to capture and torture Mercy?" 

She paused for a second, as if thinking what to do next. "This is what will happen every time you try!" 

She placed the earpiece mic back closer to Widow again and repeated what she did before, but now on her left hand. Widowmaker screamed into the mic again.

"Did you get the message?" Pharah said to the mic. She looked at the wounded Talon agent again. Her broken ribs made every breath more difficult. Her hands were beyond use. 

"I don't think you did quite yet." Pharah said as she turned Widowmaker on her back.

With a press of a button, the clip in her pistol dropped and she put in a new, diffirent one.

She pointed the pistol at the small of her back, right to the spine.

Trigger pulled, gunshot.

She survived, but will never be able to walk again. Sobs of pure pain were sent through the mic.

"This is what will happen if you touch Angela again." Pharah said to the earpiece before dropping it to the ground and squashing it. Then she picked up the Widow and flew up. 

While on her was to to Talon ship, she noticed their forces retrieving. When she eventually reached her destination, she lowered her altitude so she was just over a meter above the ground. 

She dropped Widow's lifeless body at Reaper's feet. She barely seemed breathing.

Then, she flew up and away.  


* * *

  
When she came back to Angela, she was still out. She gently picked her up and headed for the Overwatch base.

At some point, Angela woke up. Her head was ringing and when she tried to touch it, it hurt. "What... happened..." Angela just barely said.

Fareeha looked down, careful not to touch her head or bounce her. "Talon tried to take you. They would do terrible thing to you..." Fareeha's facial expression turned to that of disgust. "I stopped them. We are returning to base now. Don't worry, everyone is okay." She smiled down at her reasuringly. She knew how Angela can be worried after the end of a battle.

"Are you uncomfortable like this? Is all this armor uncomfortable?" Fareeha asked while carrying her.

"No." Angela smiled and wrapped her hands around Fareeha's neck. "This is perfect."


End file.
